Talk:Combat Training
How worth it is it to take these talents for a mage? I'm curious about the line "Mages can take more damage before it interrupts their spellcasting". Does this bonus actually work? Is it a negligible effect or a large one? Thanks in advance :) Aussie48 14:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think the mana bonus from Improved Combat Training is actually +1/tick, not +0.5; at least in my current Awakening game I get 2/tick total with it and no bonuses from gear. --Valyana 14:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question, I think this is another case where console wins out over PC. Several items differ between console and PC as far as how big the mana regen bonus is. Most of the +0.5 are +1, and the +1 are +2. Although, I believe there is one where the +0.5 becomes a +0.75. So if you are playing on the Console, it wouldn't surprise me if it was a +2 on the console. I haven't checked it to do the math, but I use console. --Geotexan (talk) 16:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Arcane Warrrior Question, does the attack bonus for Expert and Master also apply to mages? Trying out my first AW, and wonder if its worth it. Geotexan (talk) 07:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I would like to know this as well. I've read some guides saying to take only 2 levels combat training to get mana regen, and some say taking it to level 4, but without elaborating. I just checked and it does add the +1 armor, but since attack doesn't show on AW, I can't check that. I guess it will... But I'm not sure... I mean, mages do not have an actual attack score, it's spell power, so it would be possible that it doesn't recognize the bonus to attack. Damn... I can't stand this "behind the curtain" thing! Help please anyone. (talk) 23:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Do the Attack Bonuses Stack? What the title says: Do the +2 Attack from the level 3 skill and the +4 Attack from the level 4 skill stack? Or does the Level 4 bonus over-ride the Level 3 bonus? Swk3000 (talk) 12:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Could someone fix the formula for damage a mage can take? If the current formula were to be true, the order of operations would result in paltry amounts of damage to break interrupt a mage Ex: + 3 * 10 + Level / 2 if level = 5, then 20 damage could be taken before interruption if level = 10, then 22 damage could be taken before interruption if level = 20, then 27 damage could be taken before interruption Ex: + 3) * (10 + Level)) / 2 if level = 5, then 60 damage could be taken before interruption if level = 10, then 80 damage could be taken before interruption if level = 20, then 120 damage could be taken before interruption Remember, B.E.D.M.A.S. Bysshe (talk) 20:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bysshe, you've got an error in your own example. Using: 5+10R+L/2 with R=3 simplifies to 35+L/2 or L5 = 37.5, L10 = 40, L15 = 42.5, L20 = 45, L25 = 47.5. These values are much more reasonable and more or less match what I see in game. Recall that the order of evaluation is */+- if not otherwise stated with ()/[] (or /*-+ if you like, same result -- multiply & divide before you add & subtract). BTW, I left the 0.5. I'm not sure if the game rounds up or down and with a 1hp variation there's really no good way to check without reading source. Likely it's simply a floor function, since ceiling would require an extra operation. (talk) 18:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Bjond Damage for interrupting spells Hi, is the listed damage the total damage during the spell animation or does one hit have enough damage to interrupt spellcasting? (e.g. with needed damage of 20, would it be enough to hit 4 times for 5 damage?) Mage Supremacy Warriors and Rogues are effectively forced to take 4 levels of this talent for full effectiveness, while Mages are free to take any talents of their choosing. My Mages have never taken it as they are rarely targeted. Why punish martial combatants in this way? (talk) 13:17, May 4, 2014 (UTC)